Return to Koholint
by DanzaFantasma
Summary: Koholint Island was just a dream that the shipwrecked Hylian Warrior Link had dreamed of in another time, a dream that had faded away as the Windfish flew off into the ocean's edge. Link, now reunited with his companion Navi get a chance to alter their fates and turn their most subconscious dreams into reality by way of the Great Fairy of Forgotten Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

" Ahh..."

Link sighed as he sat himself down near a shady palm tree on a hill of the shore. His companion fairy, Navi, fluttered and then came to rest on his shoulder. The day was rather balmy as the sun slowly crawled past it's noon apex. It was peaceful, finally, with only the salted breeze hushing over the rolling waves and an occasional cry of a gull overhead. He saw that the flat horizon beyond held only the visible sea's edge and a piled up bank of clouds, nothing more.

"See, aren't you glad our paths came to cross again, Navi?"

"Hmm, yes." She was simply enjoying the scene. He could barely feel her feather-weight upon her shoulder.

"What a lazy day. I think you needed a day like this, Link." She sighed.

...( Some hours earlier)

"Thank you, Thank you for helping our village, brave warrior Link! You live up to your fabled reputation." Thanked the village Elder Baldrin with his booming laugh as he swiftly shook his hand. He was tall, sturdy man who albeit, had to walk with the aid of a stick due to a bad leg.

" If it weren't for you, those Stalfos surely would have taken us all!"

"It's nothing, really." said Link, rubbing his neck. In all reality, he was quite exhausted but he wasn't going to admit it. It was morning, the air was uncomfortably humid and the preceding night's battle had taken a toll on the Hylian warrior.

"Come here." motioned the Village Seer whose tiny, bright-clothed form stood apart from the small crowd. She was older and wore a decorated shawl with long feathers hanging from the edges.

He sat in her quaint house as she gave him a delightful stew, crusty bread and tea which he greatly and quietly appreciated. Navi also partook and sipped her thimbles of tea and stew.

"I want you to have this map."

She brought out an old, blue-trimmed scroll from a very cramped, but organized bookcase.

"Oh, thank you Seer Janae."

He said finishing a bit of bread and moving on to peeling the citrus fruit she had left out.

"What is it for?"

The Seer smiled and looked off into the distance.

"It is a most useful map. It is the only other copy I have of the Map to the Dream Well, at least where it is at the moment. Do not lose it."

"Where it is at the moment?"

"It is an interesting place. Go there Link, and take a bit of the water from the Well. That is my true gift to you for your help in our Village. You will find that it is the gift of your wildest dreams." she winked.

Link thanked the Seer and after bidding the admiring mass of Akara villagers farewell, headed for the nearby wooded hillsides around the extensive reaches of the Hyrulian coast.

Later on, he found Navi and himself standing at the mouth of a gaping sinkhole at the foot of a pale coastal forest. There were many caverns that dotted the area, but this was the one specifically marked area on the map. He descended an eroded stairwell that led into it near the gnarled trees. Down he went, along the path into the cool, dark stones of earth where only Navi's bright azure glow lit the way and there he met...

A gloriously dead end.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is just great. The map was wrong!" snapped Navi.

"Hmm..."

He reached his hand out to lean against the wall of the dead end and get a better look at the rather vague map.

" Wahh!"

He yelped as his hand slipped directly through the wall as if it were non-existent and went toppling to the floor.

"Well, would you look at that. It's an illusion." Navi said flying past him.

Link brushed himself off and they happened upon a dark, spacious cavern behind the illusory wall. The circular room tilted at the other side where a thin waterfall gurgled down the rocks and pooled on the smooth pale stone floor. Link breathed in the sweet, misty air and looked around. Giant caps of glowing mushrooms growing on the walls provided a faint white light, lending the place a strange ambiance.

"Well, Link, just collect the water and we can get out of here." Navi chimed flittering about the cavern room.

He bent down to collect the water in a jar and then came back up to cork it. There was nothing in jar. He confusedly scratched his head and dunked it back into the cold, shallow liquid again. He noticed that this time, the water actually recoiled from his hand after contact. The water was like a living substance. "Now that's odd..." Navi was down near his hand, lighting the phenomenon.

"How are we supposed to..."

Link shrugged and shook his head.

Navi jingled in a sad manner and then grew angry.

"Well, come on!" She shouted

" Navi, let me ask. Ahem, Dream Well, can we get some water?"

Link asked, his voice echoing a bit.

The water began to ripple and hum slightly. An abrupt mist began to fill the Dream Well and the pool swirled upwards into a tall, swiftly spinning column.

"State your name." The voice could have either been female or young male.

" Link. Link of Hyrule."

He then gasped as two tendrils, like snakes made of water reached out from the column and after a moment, entered his ears. Link shuddered as his head began to tingle and ring with a ticklish, icy feeling. He couldn't move for a moment and felt his very thoughts and memories being looked through at a rapid rate.

Navi made a 'ding' noise and looked on with her tiny face in shock.

"Now, is this really necessary?"

The tendrils of water regained gravity and fell apart. Link rubbed his ears and shook his head tapping it rapidly, unsure of what exactly had just happened.

"Very good." The column's voice said.

The spiral slowed and four immense, crescent wings sprouted, revealing the body of a being. She resembled a young girl wearing a short, split, white wrap dress. She wore a cap similar to his, but larger and white with two tips. Her skin and wings were dark violet and a large gem shined on her forehead. The gem and wings had faint, changing lines of neon colors running along their edges.

"Link of Hyrule, I am Suena, the Great Forgotten Fairy of Dreams. You have entered my Well and desire one dream made into reality, am I correct?"

"Yes." Link said, still a bit jarred by the water still in his ears.

"I did that to check how pure of heart you were. I cannot grant dreams to those with evil intentions, imagine if I did? Not many get past my test at all."

"So can we get some water or what, Lady?" Navi asked, Link nudged the fairy to hush.

" Ohoho, tiny Deku Tree fairy, so fiery and impatient."

Suena formed a circle with her hands and a black jug appeared adorned with tiny pin dots of light scattered around it in realistic imitation of a night sky. Link's jar left his hand and she poured the contents of her jug into it.

Link caught his bottle as it drifted back to him.

"There, drink it right before you plan to sleep because it will cause you to become extremely drowsy right after drinking. When you wake, your most earnest dream will materialize. You have no conscious control over what comes true."

Link examined the bottle.

" Um, thank you." He bowed.

"Good luck, Hylian warrior, May we meet again, someday, for all this will be now, is a memory."

The Great Fairy of Forgotten Dreams closed her cresecent wings around her body and spun, becoming a column of water again. The column thinned and dissolved into thick mist, leaving no trace of water behind.

"We should go."Navi dinged.

They went through the imaginary wall to the sunlit bottom of the sinkhole. Link touched the wall again before he left. This time, his fingers met nothing but solid stone.


	3. Chapter 3

(back to the scene on the beach)...

"It sure is nice here." said Navi, resting on his shoulder, letting the wind blow through her tiny head of dark blue hair.

"We've had a bit of adventure. But it's actually been a pretty slow year." She stretched and leaned, her back and wings against the tree behind them.

"It's been good. That group of Stalfos was very stubborn." He said, with a slight chuckle.

"And you slashed them. You got all of those bony evil men. Hiyah!" She laughed.

Link, not moving searched around for his bag with his hand while hearing the distant bay of gulls. He felt around and lifted the bottle of Dream Well water out from his pack.

"So you're gonna drink it right now?" Asked Navi with a 'Ting!" of excitement.

"I might as well; it seems like a nice time as any for an afternoon nap."

"Can I have a bit?"

He nodded and uncorked the bottle. The water looked like any other plain old spring water. He put it to his lips and drank the cool liquid which had a sweet, pure flavor. With the last little portion, he tipped the bottle for the tiny fairy to drink.

"Ah. My, it tastes so refreshing! It's like last day rainwater with a hint of honey." She gushed.

They both leaned back, staring at the eternal blue sky. Link let the cozy warmth of the sand and air usher him quietly to sleep. With the sweet taste of the Dream water still on his tongue, the warrior and fairy drifted off under the palm tree on a warm coastal afternoon.

From the sound of the waves began a faint song that grew louder and louder. It was a playful ballad that danced on the wind, played by many instruments that gradually harmonized with each other. Hearing this song triggered a series of dormant memories in Link's mind. Suddenly a whale bellowed and thousand images came rushing back and a tearful flood of emotion rode behind. A distant shore and an exotic island, animals, villages and temples, a man lost in a forest...a great egg that sat high upon a mountain...a young lady with tawny skin and scarlet hair danced to the tune, singing with it in the clearest voice. She laughed and took his hand.

" You remembered! You remembered Link! You remembered..." Her green eyes were wide with excitement.

" M...Marin?"

Link asked, but her hand slipped away and so did she.

Her voice then became distant and swallowed by the sound of waves, the sound of the ballad and a loud bellow of a great whale. Soon the only noise was the voice of the ocean and gulls and the vision faded into the warm darkness that lies behind closed eyes.

" Maron!"

He sprung awake shouting and then stopped. His head felt heavy as if he had lost track of all traces of time and space. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

" Navi?"

He looked around but Navi was nowhere to be found. The sea was dark, but the clouds above had smudges of a glowing blue color on their periphery. The light was coming from behind him which he guessed meant that it was just before morning.

"M..Morning?!" Link gasped and stood up on a pair of sleepy legs.

" I suppose I was just very tried." He stretched and collected his things. Link took care of morning reliefs and activities, slicing a pineapple from a nearby wild field and carving out the middle to eat with the edge of his sword. He wondered where Navi was. As the sun began to light the sky, he noticed something different along the horizon...

Link looked on at the rising day with astonishment. An island! An island with a high mountainous peak had appeared out in the distance! Atop, an enormous egg-shaped object gleamed in the dim light.

" Koholint."

The island's name came to his mind, or rather, came back to his mind and heart. He had never truly forgotten about this place that was supposed to have only been a dream in a different time, it seemed.

" Hey! Link! Hey Liiiink!"

" N-Navi?"

Link's grey eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Dragging a small wooden rowboat in the surf nearby, was at a petite, but most definitely human-sized, tan-skinned Navi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, why are you just standing there? Come on! And bring me one of those pineapples why don't ya!" She called.

"But what are we doing?" Link said as he waded through the calf-deep water to her.

"We have to get to that island. Remember, Galtorin?"

It was odd staring at Navi only a bit shorter than he was. She was in the exact same knee-legnth blue dress cut like an upside down flower with tied up navy hair.

" Well, are you going to get in or what? 'Im not rowing this myself."

Her eyes were such a pale glacial blue which offset her heart-shaped, freckled face.

" Um. Right..."

He got in, not too sure of what was going to happen next.

" Don't tell me, Link that you forgot what we have to do?" She chuffed

" I forgot. I'm sorry."

The boat bobbed up and down in the ocean which seemed to be in a playful mood today.

" Galtorin? Half-brother of You-Know-Who...He's gonna use that Windfish deity to resurrect his full form? Ring any bells?..."

" Nope. But now I know."

" Link, it's like a Goron fell on your head or something."

"And um, Navi?"

" Yes?"

"Aren't you a fairy?"

" No silly, I am an earthbound Goddess! I got promoted by the Deku Tree, remember?"

Link smiled at her. She smiled back confusedly, glancing around a bit.

" What?"

" Nothing." He said.

" Are you alright?"

" Yes."

Link just rowed and shook his head as the boat bobbed through the undulating ocean strait. He came to the conclusion that with Suena's magic, his most earnest dream had come true, which was apparently his dream of Koholint Island.

_Navi's most honest dream must have been, to get more powerful, but why an Earthbound Goddess? I don't know too much about them except that they are minor deities and can get assigned by the Goddesses to help people. They are sometimes referred to in books as…angels…_

He looked at her again from his position just a bit across from her. She seemed happier like this. Then, he turned his attention behind his shoulder at the looming island of Koholint not too far away.

_I wonder where we are going? And I wonder what else Suena activated with this wish…_

Some distance away another small-sailed clipper boat cut through the waves. Two people aboard were having an argument while the other three crew members watched.

" Ahaha. Haha. Hah." A shrill laugh came from the shorter one.

" What are you laughing at?"

" You. You look funny. You're face looks funny. You look like a bird."

" How dare you mock my countenance you half-Shiekah, witch!"

The thin man drew and sliced down with a crescent sword which the other person caught with a single, lightning quick bare hand as if it were nothing but a twig. The blade then melted into a mercury like substance and disappeared into her arm.

" Really, Galtorin?" the woman laughed.

"You try to cut me with my own blade. Intelligent, half Gerudo, intelligent."

" Hmmph. Pointless Demon." He snapped.

"Takes one to know one. You shouldn't even be here." She snarled.

Galtorin looked at the three men who had stopped manning the sails to investigate the argument.

" Get the hell back to work you nosy dogs!" He snapped.

Galtorin turned and inhaled, regaining a regal composure as he watched the island of Koholint nearing from the stern.

"This island...It has what I need and I intend on getting what I need."

" Huh." laughed the woman strolling casually back up to his side and leaning on her blade, which was actually attached to her arm. She was rather thin with a narrow face and pale white hair framed a pair of piercing red eyes. She had on tight grey pants and a black bustier that showcased an archaic black eye tattoo on her back. A small sparkling heart necklace, that contrasted her overall look dangled on her chest. Her round lips however contained within them a row of needle sharp teeth. The man was taller and dark complexioned with wild red hair and a beak-like nose. He wore a complicated folded white robe which tucked into a pair of boots which seemed a bit too much for the weather.

" Dear half-brother, half-brother, look who escaped the dark realm too. Tsk, tsk. You will rue the day you tried to kill me, because…you don't have domain over everything, that, you will find this out soon enough." A smile crossed his thin lips and he laughed with a deep, grumbling voice,contemplating how in every way he would shame his traitorous half-brother who believed he was better and had all the strength he needed from the Triforce of Power and assistance from Din. Galtorin may have been slighter and smaller framed than his massive, egotistical half-brother, but he was just a tad craftier.

The ocean waves and wind coasting by provided the ambiance and it was silent for a moment. The two stood on the deck of the ship as if no argument had happened at all.

" Blah, blah blah. You say the same thing every day."

" Quiet, Shade. For once."


End file.
